


You're Perfect To Me

by Cxddling_Lxuis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxddling_Lxuis/pseuds/Cxddling_Lxuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at writing descriptions) </p><p>Basically a fanfic where Louis gets pregnant from a one night stand and years later he runs into the father of his 8 year old daughter.</p><p>*the first chapter will be the official summary*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

(Picture Morgan Freeman narrating this:))

 

That night was supposed to be fun, it was to celebrate his final year in high school. He was finished, he could move on to college and create his own life but that all changed.

That 'fun' night had its consequences, unprotected sex with a stranger is never good and now Louis is left with a baby bump and the fear of how he's going to able provide for his baby. He's alone and he's soon going to be a single father.

A life he never wanted.

Now 8 years later Louis has a beautiful little girl by the name of Alexandria Hope Tomlinson. Life was good for Louis, he was working as a drama teacher for the local high school to earn money to support his little family, he had a perfect daughter and his life was just perfect until one day he runs into someone who brought back memories, good and bad.

Harry knows from the minute he sees the little girl holding Louis' hand he know she is his. Harry swore that day he would do everything he could to be in her life and win Louis over.

It's takes a lot of time and effort. Dealing with an 8 year old who is bitter and cold towards the father that was never on her other side; that was never beside her daddy when they both needed him most. But in time everything falls into place and life was just how Louis pictured but things take a turn, for the good or the bad? Will Louis be able to tell Harry or will he flee? Will Harry stay and take the pressure or will he give up his perfect little family?


	2. Prologue: The First Encounter

The club was packed; most of the club was taken over by high school graduates. Among those gradates were Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. All three boys were celebrating with their fellow classmates on finishing school. Louis sat at a table with his two best friends wondering how some of the students were even allowed past the doors into the club as they were under age.

Louis was buzzing, he had finished high school with good grades and he got acceptance letters from three of the five colleges he applied for, his life was really good right now. He couldn't wait till the end of summer so he can move out of home and built a life for himself. The life he had always wanted. He wanted to be a drama teacher; he wanted to settle down with a man who will treat him right and to start a family with that man. Little did Louis know that plan was going to change this very night.

"Lou! I think you should calm down on the drinking mate!" Liam shouted over the thumping bass, Liam was the sensible one out of all the three, his boyfriend of two years Zayn was the laid back one and Louis was the loud and flamboyant one. The three of them had been friends since the beginning of high school. As Zayn liked to call them; the three muskequeers, he thought he was being funny.

"I'm fine Dad! Loosen up Liam and have fun!" Louis shouted back before downing another shot. Liam just shook his head and turned to look for his boyfriend who had left to get another round of drinks. He couldn't spot Zayn at all as the bar was crowded from all the thirsty teenagers. Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn and look at Louis who was now standing up and brushing down his white top.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked as Louis began walking out from behind the table.

"I'm just going to the toilets Liam, I'll be right back." Louis said in an annoyed voice. He hated when Liam got like this. He became such a worry wart in these situations. Yes Louis understood that his friend was just looking out for him but it was annoying.

Louis stood in front of the sink washing his hands when a tall, curly haired guy walked into the bathroom. Louis will admit the guy with the curls was amazing looking and Louis watched through the mirror as the curly walked into one of the stalls and closed the door. Shaking his head Louis finished washing and drying his hands and walked out of the bathroom, not noticing that curly had been watching him threw the gap in the stall door.

"It took you long enough Tommo!" Zayn stated, taking a sip out of the beer he held in his hand. Louis just flipped him the middle finger while stretching over the table to grab his phone and put it in the front pocket of his jeans.

"Hey I'm going to the dance floor!" Louis stated before walking away, not giving Zayn or Liam time to agree or give him a lecture on being safe. Walking into the crowed of sweaty bodies, Louis did his best to shake off the unwanted hands grabbing any bit of him they could. Louis had his eyes set on someone; a pale lad with blue eyes and bleached blonde hair. He didn't take his eyes off him until a tall guy stood in front of him. Louis eyes were met with a chest with a cross chain hanging in front of it and the first three buttons of the shirt undone. Louis was about to tell the stranger to get the fuck out of his way but the words were lost when he looked up and saw that it was the tall curly haired dude from the bathroom.

"Would you like to dance?"Curly asked. Unable to form words Louis just nodded his head and placed his hand in Curly's outstretched one. Louis followed Curly as he weaved through the crowed. Louis wanted to ask him his name but he was more concentrated on the fact that he was being brought to the back of the club where is it was dark.

"Why are we here?" Louis asked as the curly haired guy stopped and turned to face Louis.

"I wanted to dance and to talk but we wouldn't get much talking done out in that crowed out there." Harry said smirking, a dimple prominent on his cheek. Without thinking Louis raised his hand and poked at the dimple. Before his hand could return to his side, Curly caught hold of his wrist and brought the hand back up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"I'm Harry, You?" Harry asked, Louis gave a hesitant look before asking.

"Is that really your name?" It sounded even more stupid when he said out loud. His mother had always thought him that talking to strangers was okay, that's how you made friends, but it was only acceptable if the stranger was around the same age as you.

"Well Harry is the name my parents gave to me the day I was born and it's also written on my birth certificate." Harry replied with a smug grin plastered on his lips. Louis really wanted to slap him in that moment but decided against it as he really wanted to know more about Harry.

"So how about we get a drink and dance?" Louis didn't get time to reply as he was being dragged through the sweaty crowed once again. When they reached the bar Louis took the time to check Harry out. He was wearing black skinny jeans which were ripped at the knee, a sheer black shirt with ankle boots. If Louis was being truthfully honest he will admit that Harry was well fit. When Louis eyes returned to Harry's face he found Harry staring right back at him.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked cockily, Louis rolled his eyes and turned to look over the counter and watch the bartender mix up random drinks.

"For the record, I'm loving what I see right now." Harry whispered into the younger boys ear causing him to shiver and turn his head so that it was placed in the crook of the older man's neck. 'He smells divine' was the only thought going through Louis mind.

"So Louis tell me about yourself?" Harry asked once their drinks were served. From there is where Louis found himself falling for this unknown stranger.

Two hours and several drinks later Louis found himself stumbling up the corridor of the hotel that Harry was staying at, on the way to Harry's room. Before Harry had the chance to look for his room key Louis had already his lips attached to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, creating a hickey.

"Slow down there cowboy! Save some of that fun for when we get to the bed" Harry chuckled while pulling out the key and opening the door. Louis can't remember much from the club at this stage, all that flashing through his mind are images of him and Harry grinding in the dance floor. He doesn't remember how he got to the hotel and he certainly doesn't remember Harry asking but what Louis is certain of is that he wants Harry and he wants him now.

The pair made quick work of striping out of their clothes. It wasn't long until Louis was lying on his back on the bed while Harry lay between his legs eating him out.

"Harry! Shit need more! Harry need more!" Louis cried out. He needed Harry inside of him, he needed to feel Harry inside of him.

"Yeah? Want my big cock in side your tiny hole Lou?" Harry asked placing tender kissed along Louis torso. He then latched on to Louis right nipple, sucking and licking around it while his thumb and forefinger played with the left nipple.

"Yes Harry! Oh god yes! Need to feel you please!" Louis wasn't making much sense to himself. He was just shouting out random words but it was enough for Harry to reach over and grab the lube off the bedside table. Spreading lube on his fingers Harry opened Louis up. He started with one finger and within fifteen minutes he had worked his way up to three, making sure Louis was properly stretched out.

"You ready babe?" Harry asked. He wanted to make sure Louis was comfortable with this. He wasn't going to force Louis of he didn't want it.

"Yes! Fuck! Just get inside me please!" Louis moaned out at the thought of Harry being inside him. With that said Harry lubed his length up and placed the tip at the gaping hole. Louis moaned and threw his head back, gripping at the white sheets that covered the bed. Harry took his time pushing into Louis, not wanting to hurt the boy who was moaning underneath him. Harry stayed still once he had bottomed out, he waited for Louis to get used to him. While they waited the two began to make out heatedly.

"Okay you can move." Louis breathed out after five minutes. Harry pulled out slowly before pushing back in; he repeated the action a few times before Louis begged him to go faster.

"Faster Harry! Fuck faster!" Louis all but screamed, Harry was going going as fast as he could, he was pounding Louis do hard that the headboard of the bed was banging off the wall. Harrys was sure complaints were going to be made but he doesn't care.

"Shit Harry! I'm close, so close" Louis said, his back arching an obscene about before he released his load all over his chest. It only took Harry three more thrust into Louis for him to release his load inside the younger man. Harry collapsed beside Louis once he rode out their highs.

The two lay panting beside one another before Harry got up and walked into the bathroom only to return a few minutes later with a wet rag in his hand. He made quick work of cleaning Louis, being careful while cleaning the now sensitive hole.

"Goodnight Louis." Harry whispered as he watched the younger man fall asleep on his chest. 'He's beautiful' Harry thought to himself but he knew what was to come in the morning. There was something about this boy though, Harry didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to continue with his travels. No he just wanted to stay with this boy that lay in his arms but he knew that couldn't happen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning Louis woke up to an empty bed in a posh hotel room. His head was pounding and was worse when he sat up. He looked around the room for any indication of another person in the room but he was left with just himself. He looked to his left and saw there was a note left of the pillow.

Dear Louis,  
Last night was amazing and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up this morning.  
By the time you're reading this I will have moved in to another city but one thing is for certain I won't be forgetting you any time soon.   
Maybe with faith in our side we'll meet again, but until then Louis   
Goodbye  
All the love. Harry x

Louis felt like crying. He knew it would happen. He knew how one night stands ended but why did this one hurt so bad? Folding the note in two Louis placed it in his back pocket once he had dressed himself. He found two of Harry sweaters, he didn't want to take them but he felt the need to. Placing them both over his arm he left the Hotel room with Harry on his mind.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two months later Louis found himself lying on a hospital bed, vomiting rings around himself. Zayn and Liam were worried about their friend so they dragged him to the hospital.

The doctor came back with the test results and what she said changed Louis life.

Louis felt his whole world fall apart and he could only blame himself for it.


	3. Love Yourself

"How's my favourite little girl in the whole wide world doing?" Lottie asked as soon as Louis walked in the front door of his mother’s house with Alex. Alex loved Lottie. She was her only aunt, his mother only had the two of them. Louis loved Lottie, don't get him wrong but most of the time she was a pain in the ass.

"Hello to you too Charlotte, I'm great, thanks for asking." Louis said sarcastically as he hung him and Alex's coat up on the coat hanger beside the door.

"Yeah whatever Lewis, mums in the kitchen, me and Alex are going up to my room because I bought the best girl in the world a present." Lottie said as she began walking up the stairs to her room.

"What is it aunty Lotts?" Alex squealed excitedly running ahead of Lottie, laughing. Louis smiled fondly at his eight year old daughter. Shaking his head he walked into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hello mum." Louis said as he walked over to the sink and filled the electric kettle and switched it on. He got down two cups and got them ready for when the water boiled.

"Hey love, where's Alex?" Jay asked not looking up from the book, Louis told her that she was upstairs with Lottie and began making tea for both of them.

"Have you got any honey mum? Louis asked "third press on the right. Should be at the back." Jay replied, again not looking up from the book. Louis laughed lightly at his mother. She was always like that. Whenever she got a spare moment, she was always had her nose in a book. Louis made the tea and placed both cups on the table and sat down on the seat across his from mother.

"Okay spill. What's going on in the pretty little head of yours love?" Jay said after she put a dog’s ear on the corner of the page she was on and closed the book. It still amazes Louis how his mother did that, how she could read him so easily.

"I saw him yesterday mum. I saw him and he saw me and Alex. I know he knows she's his. His eyes said it all." Louis rushed out. He needed to get it out. He couldn't talk to Liam or Zayn about this, they would just tell Louis to forget about Harry like they always did.

"Did you approach him, talk to him or even wave at him?" Jay asked, cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her son. Louis looked down at the cup in his hands and sighed.

"Of course I didn't mum. I ran. I dropped everything, picked Alex up and ran to the car. I'm sure people were looking at me weirdly." Louis explained. Jay just stared at her son. The boy who use to be afraid of nothing, the boy that spoke what was on his mind and not give a damn about who got hurt. She wanted that boy back but he left as soon as he found out he was pregnant. He distanced himself from everyone; he locked himself in his room for days on end and hardly ate for three weeks. He got a scare when he woke up bleeding one night, he thought he was having a miscarriage but it turned out the baby was feeding off him, she wasn't receiving enough food or iron so she fed off Louis. After that Louis ate, but he still locked himself in his room.

"Well next time you see him you're gonna do this." Jay smiled at her son as she began explaining what Louis had to do the next time he saw Harry.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I want you to go take a shower while I get your supper ready." They had come back from Louis' mum’s house and Alex was complaining of being tired so Louis said that she was to shower, have so thing to eat, brush her teeth and then go to bed.  
While Alex was in the shower Louis began thinking. It's been three days since he saw Harry. Three days of thinking "what if's" "maybe if I's" and "what could’ve". Louis knows he's stupid. He's had a one night stand with the bloody guy, it's not like that were in a long term relationship but that night Louis felt something. It was like him and Harry bonded by some imaginary force, he felt sparks, he felt fireworks exploding when he lay with Harry that night. But what killed Louis the most was knowing Harry probably felt nothing. To Harry, Louis was just another one night stand and that's it.

"Daddy?" Alex broke Louis from his thoughts. He could smell burning and looked at the saucepan that was sat on top of the hop ring of the cooker. It's was smoking pretty bad.

"Goddamn it!" Louis shouted. He took the saucepan off the ring and threw it into the sink and turned on the cold water. The saucepan hissed as it was cooling down and Louis let out a frustrated groan. He was about drop the f bomb but Alex's laugh distracted him.

"What's so funny bug?" Louis asked walking over to his baby girl. Alex ran away from Louis laughing loudly as she did. Louis chased her and caught her before she ran into the sitting room. He blew raspberries on her stomach and tickled her sides. Once she had calmed down he asked if she wanted some Rice Krispies and of course the little girl agreed.

"Daddy? Will you sing me that song you were singing in the car today? The one about the mummy not liking you?" Alex asked once Louis had tucked her into bed. He nodded his head and walked over to retrieve her Snow White teddy bear that she always slept with. When it was secure in her arms Louis began singing.

"Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Oh, baby, you should go and /love yourself/  
And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'  
You should go and /love yourself/"

When he finished singing the song Alex was sounded asleep. Louis kissed her forehead and whispered   
"Always love yourself baby, no matter what /you're perfect to me./"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay class have a great summer and do something productive!" Louis shouted at his class. It was the last day before summer vacation and everyone was buzzing. Louis couldn't wait to get out of this place. Yes he loved his job but its great not having to put up with all the students. The final bell rang and the students pushed and shoved their way out of the class trying to get out. Louis laughed and sat down at his desk, he looked around the room, and everything was packed away into boxes and placed in the storage room. Everything was so bare and Louis honestly didn't like it but he didn't dwell on it too much as there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Alex screamed running over towards him. He had just enough time to swing around in his chair and catch his daughter before she hurt herself.

"Hello princess." Louis said as she kissed her forehead "hey Ellie, how come you have her today?" Louis asked his long term friend, Eleanor Calder.

"Liam and Zayn had this thing, I don't know what it is but they asked if I would take her and of course I said yes." Eleanor smiled while running her hand through Alex's long curly hair.

"Where's Max?" Louis then asked while standing up with Alex still in his arms. Max was Eleanor's husband, they got married last year. They were dating for six years before they got married and Eleanor swears Max is her soul mate.  
"He's waiting in the car. I have to go but I'll call you later, bye Lou, Goodbye my sugarplum." Eleanor kissed both their cheeks and ran out the door.

"So cuddle bug what do you suggest we do for the rest of the day?" Louis asked Alex. They were driving to Tesco to buy groceries for the house as they were running low.

"Disney Movie Marathon!" Alex all but screamed from the back seat. Louis agreed and said they should but lots of sweets. He loved his life, he really did.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Louis was lying in bed that night with Alex curled up on his chest. He was reading a book on his iPad when his phone lit up on the night stand beside his bed.

"Who the fuck?" Louis said to himself as he reached out for the phone. He had a text from an unknown number. He swiped right to unlock the phone and read the message.

"I never forgot. You might have forgotten but I could never forget."

That's what the entire message said. Louis didn't know who it was from and he was also too tired to even think about it. He locked the phone and placed it back on the night stand and then shoved the iPad under the bed like he always did. He pulled the blanket tighter around Alex and fell asleep and with the words of the message running around his head.


End file.
